


Obsession prompts

by Lame_Writer



Series: My prompts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death Threats, Falling In Love, First Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, Love at First Sight, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Romance, Stalker, Stalking, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Love, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Series: My prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198676





	Obsession prompts

1\. “I need you more than I need the function to breathe air !”  
2\. “You have to believe me, I would DIE for you - just say the word and I’ll do it !”  
3\. “You’re truly my everything, I don’t care about anything else except you”  
4\. “I would kill the whole world if it meant the two of us would be together”  
5\. “You’re so beautiful when you’re asleep, I’m so glad you are unaware even if someone like me is watching you”  
6\. “You’re so naive, it makes you so much more desirable”  
7\. “I need you, I need you more than life, I need you more than any necessities could hold of value - nothing compares to a god/dess like you !”  
8\. “I will treat you like god if you tell me to”  
9\. “I will worship the ground you stand on, everyone should feel as blessed as I to be graced with your presence”  
10\. “You’re so beautiful/handsome/hot when you’re even doing nothing”  
11\. “I have a shrine just for you of things you leave behind”  
12\. “I love taking pictures of you doing everyday tasks, adds to my multiple photo albums dedicated to you”  
13\. “We will get married someday and you’ll see how much I’m dedicated to you”  
14\. “Everyone else is so disgusting compared to a pure being like you”  
15\. “You can punch me, hurt me, burn me, torture me all you want - take your anger out on me - I don’t care, as long as it’s you and no one else”  
16\. “I want to be the one you have eyes for, you’re so perfect”  
17\. “I can’t let anyone else have you ! No one !!”  
18\. “You’re an angel, you’re a saint, I want to hold you and love you till the day I fucking die”  
19\. “I don’t deserve to share the same air you breathe”  
20\. “Thank you for blessing me with a passing glance, (Nickname) !”  
21\. “Everyone should know your name and say it with adoration as much as I - if not they will be punished !”  
22\. “I will cut through every flesh and bone of anyone who dares disrespect you”  
23\. “No one should have your name smeared in the dirt unless they want to be smeared in their own blood and tears”  
24\. “You’re truly above this species of (human/man, or whatever species you choose)”  
25\. “I would starve if it meant you could eat, just to see you smile”  
26\. “I will treat you like the god/dess you are !”  
27\. “I will fight for your honor forever, even if it means blood will stain my hands”  
28\. “I have no remorse for who I hurt if they disrespect or hurt you”  
29\. “You’re more precious than any jewel, and I’ll protect you no matter what, (royal title/ or nickname)  
30\. “If anyone were to look at you different, say the word - I’ll kill them like cattle”  
31\. “They don’t deserve to breathe your air, I don’t deserve to have eyes to look at your magnificence”  
32\. “You’ll never leave me right ? I wouldn’t be able to live without you ! I wouldn’t be able to function without you !”  
33\. “You’re the only great thing to this cruel, dull world, the only color I wanna see is on you”  
34\. “You’re someone everyone wants and I will protect you from those..heathens”


End file.
